


Always

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Daichi Best Wingman, F/M, Implied KagHina, M/M, Nishinoya Best Friend, Romance, Slow Burn, im trying okay, shoujou, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Y/N wants is to live her life with out letting her issues get in the way. All she wants is someone to love her.





	Always

I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to keep my eyes closed forever. However, that was impossible. Next thing, I knew, my best friend, was jumping on my bed, and playing music. 

       "Ugh, Yuu get off, your really heavy," I groaned, sitting, up, as he finally got off.

       "Y/N, it's your first day of high school, and we only have two years of it to spend together, now hurry up, and get dressed we have to go," he said, throwing my uniform at me, and bouncing around my room. 

I swung my legs over the side of my bed, as I threw the blankets off my body, relieving me of this warmth, and stared at Yuu again, "I can't change when your in here, idiot."

He blushed, red, and quickly jumped out of the room, as I locked the door behind him. Sighing, I quickly, changed, putting on tights underneath the skirt, before adjusting the bow around my neck. Putting on my blazer, I fluffed my hair, before grabbing my bag, and walking downstairs. The house was empty except for me and Yuu, as usual. Petting my cat, Floofer (since he was a fluffy boy) I slipped my shoes on, and closed the door behind me. 

Karasuno, was only a bus ride, away from my and Yuu's house. Yuu lived next to me all my life, and even though, he was a year older than me, he still stayed with me, and kept in full contact. I often, went with him to his volleyball games as well. 

That's another thing. Volleyball. I personally loved watching it, but playing was a different story. I couldn't place due to the fact, I has asthma, and it could be exhausting. None the less, Yuu somehow, got me to be Assistant Manger for the Karasuno's boys volleyball team. I haven't met the team yet, and today I would be. Yuu however was suspended for two weeks from club activities after an argument that ended with him pushing the principal. 

       "Hey, Yuu," I asked, "Are the third-years scary?"

Yuu laughed, before smiling, "No, but Dachi, can be very scary if you mess with him."

      "Daichi? He's the captain now right," I asked, tilting my head a bit, looking at Yuu again.

He nodded, "Yep, he is. He's nice though trust me."

I knew only Asahi, but for Yuu, that was a sensitive topic, for him. I stayed quiet, lost in my thoughts again.

Yuu often also talked about the third-year manager as well. Her is Kiyoko-san, and she was kind enough to email me, informing me, too meet, her at the gym, after school.  Clutching the straps of my  bag, me and Yuu, got on the bus. I sat near a window, and Yuu took the seat next to me. Grabbing my earbuds, I handed him one, and together, we listened to music, on our way too school.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was in Class 1-5. I grinned walking in I spotted a very familiar face.

     "Hitoka-chan," I called out, sliding into the desk next to her.

She gave me a small, smile, and relief flooded her face, "Y/N-chan.......thank god your in this class....I don't think I could survive if you weren't."

I smiled, pulling out a notebook, and my sketchbook. I put my phone away and smiled at her. 

     "Well, I'm glad we are in the same class together as well," I tell her.

We continue chatting again, as more unfamiliar faces flood, into the room. I sighed, closing my eyes, for a moment, before taking a deep breath. 

     "Hey, Y/N.....you okay still," Hitoka suddenly asked me.

I nodded, "I'm going to be fine Hitoka-chan. That was last year. There was a reason why I didn't go to Aoba Josai in the first place. Plus your here, so that makes it even better."

I was glad, Hitoka was the only person I saw so far from junior high. I glanced around double checking some of the faces, to make sure, I didn't skip over anyone. I watched as Hitoka pulled out a sketchbook. She was very good at drawing, and organizing, since her mom works for a design company. 

I let out a small sigh again, and pulled out my sketchbook as well. I may not be the best at drawing but I sure liked to do it. 

Smiling again, I grabbed a pencil, and began to doodle some random characters. Happy ones. We both kept drawing until we hear the door open, and our teacher walk in. I closed my sketchbook, putting it back in my bag, and looked up to the board, pencil, in hand ready for notes and introductions.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When lunch rolled around,  I waved bye to Hitoka, and went to find, Yuu. He asked me to eat with him today, so I walked slowly up the steps. I found him, sitting with a bald kid. Hesitantly, I walked over to him.

     "Hey," I said, as he looked at me.

     "Ahhhhh Y/N-chan," he said smiling, "You kept your word."

    "Yeah,....so your in class three huh," I stated bluntly.

Yuu was silent, "Yeah....what class are you in?"

I looked at him, and grinned a bit, "Five."

The bald kid next to him, gasped slightly, before looked away, "Yu, you know a cute, and smart girl. Why didn't you tell me this?"

Yuu laughed slightly, before smiling at me again, "Y/N this is Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Ryu, this is L/N, F/N. She's a first year here, and she's kinda off limits."

      "Awe why," Tanaka whined, slightly.

I stared him right in the eyes, "Cause, I'm not afraid to kick your unborn children."

Tanaka went silent, and looked away, taking a bite of his lunch. I sat smugly, and ate a bite of my lunch, before looking up at the two again. It was kinda nice to meet a few other people here. Smiling, I took another bite, and looked around. The second years didn't even seem to mind, a first year being here. I was in my own world before tuning into Tanaka's and Yuu's conversation.

    "I don't wanna play again...if he won't be there," Yuu was saying.

    "We need our libero, though, and your the best one," Tanaka responded, looking at Yuu, "You shouldn't just quit on us."

    "I won't be quitting if he comes back," he mumbled, "Plus I'm still suspended remember."

Tanaka nodded, before I interrupted again. 

    "Yuu....you love volleyball, so I don't see why one person will be holding you back from playing," I told him, "I get he's the ace and all but......you really shouldn't stop...."

   "You don't understand Y/N," he replied, "Anyways, let's just stop talking about this."

The silence that surrounded us was tense, and awkward. I felt bad for opening my mouth. We still had time before lunch was over. I cleaned up, and turned to the boys again.

   "So for trying to intervine when I wasn't needed," I said, before turning around, "See ya later."

Calmly, I walked down the steps, outside, to where the vending machines were, I grabbed a F/D and sighed, opening it, and taking a sip. It was a nice day out, as I looked up at the clouds before, making my way back to my classes, for the rest of the day.

     "Y/N-chan where did you go," Hitoka asked, when I walked back into the classroom, and took my seat next to her.

      "I was eating lunch, with Yuu again, but he kinda got irritated with me, so I left a little ealier to grab a drink," I told her, grabbing my notebook again, as the bell rang for class to begin.

      "I hope everything ends, well Y/N-chan," Hitoka said, giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back at her before turning to the board. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luckily the rest of the day seemed to go by quickly. That made me happy, as I walked to my locker, to grab my bag, before heading to the gym, where the volleyball club was supposed to practice in. I decided not to change, since I forgot to grab my gym uniform, and was too lazy to run all the way back to my locker. They gym was open, when I walked to the gates. I took my time, not wanting to run.  I walked into the gym, and immediately saw a few people inside the gym. Tanaka, was there, along side what I assumed was the rest of the team and the vice-principal.  

They were all scolding two boys, one with dark hair, and one with orange fluffy hair. I stared silent, as suddenly, they two boys were arguing.  The principal took one, large male with black hair too the side, and when he came back, the two boys were locked outside the gym, being told they weren't allowed to practice until they get along. It was Tanaka who noticed me standing there first.

    "Ah Y/N-chan, good to see you.....how come your here," he asked.

I gave him a form, as the black haired male from earlier, grabbed a piece of paper.

    "Ah L/N-san, your a new assistant manager correct," the male asked.

I nodded, looking at the members that walked over towards me the the male. The said male, set the paper down, and smiled at me, "Well, nice to meet you, I'm Samawura Daichi, the captain of the team."

The others introduced themselves, but my eyes locked on to a silver haired male that stood next to Samawura. His brown eyes met mine, as he smiled, "Nice to meet you L/N-chan, I'm Sugawara Koshi. I'm the vice-captain."

I smiled slightly, "N-nice to meet you all too."

I couldn't understand though, my cheeks suddenly heated up, as I glanced back at the third year, who just introduced himself to me. I took a deep breath before looking around again.

Sugawara Koshi huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you guys like the first chapter....uh ill update asap, and when I can.
> 
> There a probably a good amount of spelling mistakes...sorry ;3;  
> -Kayli


End file.
